Melissa Wyatt
Melissa Sarah Wyatt is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the only daughter and third child of Claire and Chris Wyatt. She will possess the abilities of Shadow Regeneration, Shadow Wings, Technopathic Telepathy and Ability Storage. Appearance Melissa will have golden blonde hair and blue eyes. Like her older brothers, she will resemble their mother more than their father. Her hair will be straight naturally. However, as an adult she will occasionally choose to curl it. She will also tend to vary its length, after years of wearing it at shoulder length. Her skin tone will be pale. Abilities Melissa's first ability will be Shadow Regeneration. She will be capable of utilising shadows in order to heal herself. The ability will be derived from her mother's rapid cellular regeneration and will also be linked to her own second ability, shadow wings. In addition to healing specific physical injuries by placing them in shadow, she will be able to heal poison and infections and even ageing, if enough of her body is shadowed. She will also be able to use shadows to heal mental damage and memory loss. However, she will not be able to heal without the presence of shadows. She also won't be able to use shadows to heal others. Her second ability will be Shadow Wings. Melissa will be capable of using shadows to give herself wings. This will then enable her to fly, but she won't be able to let others fly using this method. The ability will need the initial presence of shadows to work, and her wings could also be destroyed by strong enough light, for example a blast of intense light created by photokinesis, which would then cause her to fall. Her third ability will be Technopathic Telepathy. Using this ability, she could hear the thoughts a person would have while speaking to them through the phone or internet, and could also hear the thoughts the person would have had while writing a text or email. However, she won't be able to read minds when face to face with a person. She won't be able to hear the thoughts of people surrounding her either, unless they happen to be communicating electronically with her at the same time. Her fourth and final ability will be Ability Storage. Melissa will be capable of replicating and storing the abilities of others. She will have to be near an individual to copy his or her ability initially, but afterwards she will be able to access the ability at any time, as long as she remembers that person. It is unknown if she could ever overcome the limitation of needing memory. The replicated ability will appear as a sphere of glowing yellow light which will be absorbed into her skin. They will not be visible at any other time. She will only be able to utilise one replicated ability at a time - when she absorbs a new one, she will automatically lose her current ability. However, she will always be able to access her own natural abilities. Family & Relationships *Mother - Claire Wyatt *Father - Chris Wyatt *Older brothers - Noah and Russell Wyatt History & Future Etymology Melissa is a Greek name which means "honey bee". It is the name of a nymph who cared for Zeus in Greek mythology and also a Persian princess who was transformed into a bee. Her middle name Sarah, is a Hebrew name meaning "princess". Her surname, Wyatt, is an English name meaning "brave, strong or hardy war". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters